lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Horace Goodspeed
| Ultima= | Count=7 | Nome= Horace Goodspeed | Morte=19 dicembre 1992 | Luogo=Stati Uniti | Familiari=Amy - Moglie Olivia Goodspeed - Relazione sconosciuta Ethan Rom - Figlio | Professione=Leader e Matematico, DHARMA Initiative | Doppiatore=Edoardo Nordio }} Horace Goodspeed era il Leader della DHARMA Initiative sull'Isola ma lavorava anche come matematico. Horace era nell'Oregon il giorno che Benjamin Linus nacque, e aiutò il padre di Ben a trovare lavoro sull'Isola. Horace verrà ucciso nella Purga il 19 dicembre 1992. Fuori dall'Isola 1964 deliver Ben in 1964. ]] Prima di arrivare sull'Isola, nel 1964 Horace stava guidando con Olivia a 32 miglia fuori da Portland quando dal bosco uscì Roger Linus con in braccio sua moglie poco dopo la nascita del prematuro Ben. Lui si offrì di portare con l'auto una morente Emily all'ospedale, ma lei morì ancora prima che Horace potesse fare qualcosa. Sull'Isola 1973 Come leader del Progetto DHARMA sull'Isola, Horace diede il benvenuto a Roger Linus e a suo figlio di otto anni Ben sull'Isola nel 1973. La tuta di Horace lo identifica come matematico. Horace era l'intermediario fra il DHARMA e gli Ostili. Roger si arrabbiò poi con Horace, che gli aveva dato il lavoro di operaio. 1974 questions Sawyer at the Barracks. ]] A year later, Horace met a time-travelling Sawyer in the game room at the Barracks and questioned him about what he was doing on the Island. Sawyer, telling Horace that his name was "Jim LaFleur," responded that he had been in a boat wreck while searching for the Black Rock, which Horace claimed to have never heard of. Horace told Sawyer that he would be leaving the island via the submarine the next day. Later that day, Richard Alpert arrived in the camp, informing Horace that the death of two Hostiles (which had been caused by Sawyer and Juliet earlier that day) had broken the truce between DHARMA and the Hostiles. Sawyer, not heeding Horace's wishes, met with Richard to explain the situation. When Sawyer returned from the meeting, he informed Horace that they would need the body of Paul to give to the Hostiles. Horace and Sawyer visited Amy, Paul's widow, to retrieve the body, and the rift between the Hostiles and DHARMA was temporarily fixed. 1977 and Phil. ]] Three years later, Jerry and Phil, two security workers for DHARMA, discovered a drunken Horace stumbling around the sonic fence, throwing dynamite at trees. Informing Sawyer, the head of security, they went out and retrieved the drunken "leader" of DHARMA, and Sawyer took him back to his house to overcome his hangover. Amy, who had become involved with Horace, went into labor soon after and gave birth to their son Ethan, though Horace was unconscious and thus unable to attend. Upon waking up, Horace explained to Sawyer that he had gotten drunk because he had fought with Amy about Paul, and asked Sawyer if three years was long enough to get over a past lover. This caused Sawyer to tell Horace about Kate, concluding that three years was indeed long enough. Soon after, Jin and Radzinsky came across Sayid in the jungle, and held him captive in the Flame. When Sawyer arrived, Radzinsky suggested they kill Sayid right there. Sawyer instead decided to bring Sayid to the Barracks, and Radzinsky grumbled that he was going to "talk directly to Horace about this." and Radzinsky question a captive Sayid. ]] Horace came down to visit Sayid in his jail cell in the security station. He asked Sayid what the handcuffs he was wearing were for, and if he was in trouble with his people. Sayid wouldn't respond to his questions. Afterwords, Horace visited Sawyer and told him that in order to get Sayid to talk, he might have to take him to Oldham, DHARMA's interrogator. Sawyer responded that Sayid would talk to him. After Sayid still refused to cooperate, Horace, along with Phil, Radzinsky, and Sawyer, took him to Oldham. Oldham proceeded to give Sayid a truth serum-like drug, and Sayid revealed all he knew about the DHARMA Initiative Stations, how he got to the Island, and even hinted at the upcoming Purge. However, once Sayid said that he was from the future, the DHARMA members began to doubt him. Later, Horace held a meeting to see what to do with Sayid. It was attended by various DHARMA members, including Sawyer, Radzinsky, Amy, and Rosie. Radzinsky was a vehement supporter of Sayid's execution, and after an impassioned speech by Horace's lover Amy, who held Ethan, the group voted for the execution. That night he took charge and arranged security for a possible hostile attack following Sayid's breakout. His initial suspicions were that Jack let him out, but this was thwarted when it was discovered that a young Benjamin Linus freed the prisoner, after taking the keys off of his father, Roger. hands Miles his package to Radzinsky.]] Horace later came to the security station to ask LaFleur to deliver a "package". Instead he found Miles, who he trusted to give the package to Radzinsky at grid 334 in hostile territory, and to bring back what he gives him in return. Miles brought back the package, which was in fact the corpse of a DHARMA worker. Horace then told Miles to take it to Pierre Chang at the Orchid. After Radzinsky found a captive Phil in Sawyer's house, and discovered it was Sawyer and Kate who kidnapped the dying Ben, Horace watched Sawyer and Juliet's interrogation. Horace tried to take a less violent approach, yet he was told by Radzinsky that he is no longer in charge. At a later date during his time with DHARMA, Horace designed and built the cabin that would be later inhabited by Jacob. 1992 . ]] In 1992, Horace was in the Barracks at the time of the Purge; he died while sitting on a bench. Ben discovered his body after coming back from having killed his father and showed his respect by closing Horace's eyes, a respect which Ben didn't pay to any of the other deceased. Post-death Approximately 12 years later, Horace appeared to Locke in a dream. Locke observed Horace in a repetitive cycle, chopping down a tree over and over, and occasionally wiping blood from a nosebleed which appeared and disappeared. Horace said he was building a cabin for himself and "the missus" (possibly Olivia or Amy). Horace told Locke that he (Horace) had been dead for 12 years, that Jacob had been waiting a long time for Locke, and that in order to find Jacob, Locke must first find Horace himself. Locke went to the mass grave for the DHARMA Initiative, and in the front shirt pocket on Horace's corpse, he found the blueprints for Jacob's cabin, also containing a map of its location. This was possibly a manifestation of The Man in Black, trying to manipulate Locke. Trivia *On the DVD commentary track for Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse describe Horace and his companion Olivia as factoring significantly in the future "game plan" for Lost. *What appear to be wedding bands are seen on left ring fingers of both Horace and Olivia when they pull over outside of Portland to help the Linus family in . *"Horace" is homonymous with "Horus", the Greek name for a falcon-headed Egyptian god. In myth, the eye of Horus was wounded when he battled with Seth for the throne of Egypt, but was healed by Hathor. The Island has other Egyptian indications, such as hieroglyphs, the four-toed statue and the altar underneath the Temple . *Horus is the son of the Egyptian god Osiris. Osiris is a god of the afterlife (and of eternal life), whose earlier historic incarnation was Anubis - a dog faced god. *It was originally thought that he was married to Olivia Goodspeed, however he was portrayed as being married to Amy. As such, the relation is currently unknown. *Out all of the main characters. Horace has met Ben, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, Miles, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Kate and Richard. Domande senza risposta * Che relazione c'era tra Horace e Olivia? * Quando Horace costruì la capanna? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Membri del Progetto DHARMA Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Ben Categoria:Personaggi deceduti